leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pinap Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Pinap Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Toughness. Its yellow flesh is sour when eaten. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Toughness. Its yellow flesh is sour when eaten. A Berry that makes you / more likely to get an item when it’s given to Pokémon you’re trying to catch. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. Makes wild Pokémon more likely to yield items when captured. |nameor= |basis=Pineapple |type=Grass |power= |treeimage=Pinap tree.gif |grow3=4 |grow4=8 |scoop1=3 |stick1=3 |scoop2=1 |stick2=1 |scoop3=2 |stick3=2 |spicytag=yes |sourtag=yes |spicy=+1 |bitter=-1 |sour4=10 |spicy4=10 |}} A Pinap Berry (Japanese: パイルのみ Pairu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given to the player by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | FRLG1=Hidden in and Water Path. | FRLG2=Hidden in the Berry Forest (regenerates)| DPPt1=Growing on Routes , , , and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3300-3499 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Yellow Shard. | HGSS2=Held by Lt. Surge's during rematches at the Fighting Dojo. | Walk1=Rarely found in after 1000+ steps. | DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Growing on Routes and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given to the player by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | SM1=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | USUM1=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Pinap Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 4 hours, with 1 hour per stage. A Pinap tree will yield 3-6 Berries. Generation IV A Pinap Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 8 hours, with 2 hours per stage. A Pinap tree will yield 2-10 Berries. Generation VII A Pinap Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Pinap tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses In-battle In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, using a Pinap Berry will make a wild Pokémon more likely to reward candy and other Berries upon capture. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 140 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Pinap Berry can produce a Level 13 (maybe higher) Spicy Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Pokémon GO The Pinap Berry was added to Pokémon GO on February 16, 2017. Using a Pinap Berry on a wild Pokémon will make it give twice as much Candy if it is caught. The Berry's effect lasts until the wild Pokémon breaks out of a thrown Poké Ball. Feeding a Pinap Berry to a defender increases its motivation by the same amount as does a Razz Berry. The Silver Pinap Berry is a variant that, on top of doubling the Candy reward, adds a ×1.8 multiplier to the . Silver Pinap Berries also increase motivation of defenders by twice as much as Pinap Berries do. Description Acquisition Pinap Berries can be obtained starting at level 18. They are also rewarded for leveling up every 4 levels starting at level 21. Pinap Berries have also appeared in limited-time boxes in the . In addition, Pinap Berries can be repeatably obtained from * Spinning PokéStops or (Lv. 18+) * Completing certain Field Research or Special Research tasks * Opening a Gift (Lv. 18+) Silver Pinap Berries can be repeatably obtained from * Completing certain Field Research or Special Research tasks * Weekly Adventure Sync rewards In the anime Pinap Berries debuted in Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, where they were used by Abe and a wild to make . A Pinap Berry appeared in SM064 at the nest of a group of wild . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Pinap Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. Trivia * This Berry's Generation III tag describes it as being weak against the cold. Its type is , which is also weak against the cold ( ). Names Category:Pokéblock Berries Category:Items in Pokémon GO de:Sananabeere es:Baya Pinia fr:Baie Nanana it:Baccananas ja:パイルのみ zh:凰梨果（道具）